Secrets of Weakness
by rawien8706
Summary: Standing in the rain for too long is never a good thing... additional comments: This idea came from DA acct Horus-Goddess’s artwork Yaoi-DN-Secret-In-The Rain which made me think of episode 25 Silence , of which I edited, but still based this off of.


It was raining, actually, it was pouring. The rain was hitting the ground so hard it popped back up in a ripple effect.

Light was trying to keep tabs on Ryuzaki as much as possible ever since he was cleared of being Kira so he decided to find him. Heading up the roof, he spotted Ryuzaki in surprise.

Light watched as Ryuzaki stared up at the sky, allowing the rain to hit his face without flinching.

A minute passed and Ryuzaki looked over to Light with a blank face.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Light called out to him from the doorway.

Ryuzaki put a cupped hand to his ear and made a confused face as if trying to tell Light he couldn't hear him.

"What are you doing?" Light called out again.

Ryuzaki repeated his action again, but this time with a slight smile.

Light was sure that Ryuzaki didn't hear him so he sighed and headed into the rain with his arm blocking it from going into his face.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked once he got close enough for Ryuzaki to hear.

"I'm not doing anything particular." Ryuzaki replied. "The rain…It's so…"

"Relaxing?" Light interjected.

"Actually…" Ryuzaki turned his head towards Light. "I guess it is."

"I think you might have been standing out here too long Ryuzaki."

"Yeah, you're right." Ryuzaki sighed.

A minute or so passed and Light started to head back inside.

"Wait…" Ryuzaki says after he notices Light was moving.

Light turned around in surprise. "What is it Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki just looked at Light with his normal blank-contemplative stare, and started to walk in Light's direction.

After a few steps, Ryuzaki tripped and fell just a step away from Light. Light reached out and caught Ryuzaki in his arms. Standing up, neither one of them pushed away from this embrace immediately.

Although just as Ryuzaki started to break away from the embrace, Light pulled him closer. Ryuzaki turned his head towards Light and Light leaned in closer to Ryuzaki's face.

"Light, what are you-?!" Ryuzaki said in surprise.

"Shhhh…" Light replied putting his index finger to Ryuzaki's lips. _Now I have you L… I now will defeat you soon enough…_ "Just enjoy it Ryuzaki." _I will defeat you whether you like it or not. I will find your weakness even if I have to… Try anything…_

Ryuzaki closed his eyes as Light kissed him softly on the cheek.

Just as Ryuzaki slowly opened them again, Light leaned in and kissed Ryuzaki on the lips.

_Soon enough I will have my defeat..._

Light's movements became more intense: From Ryuzaki's lips, to his neck… Ryuzaki was no longer fighting; he was enjoying it, although it was unclear on Ryuzaki's expression once Light reached for the inside of Ryuzaki's pants.

_You're enjoying this L…Just relax and stop struggling…_

"Light…" Ryuzaki finally pushed away after a couple minutes.

Light let go of Ryuzaki and they stood there, in the rain, in awkward silence.

A while passes and Ryuzaki finally speaks.

"Let's go back. We're drenched." Ryuzaki explains.

"Yeah." Light responds.

Coming inside, Light sat on the steps that came down from the roof and was drying off his hair with a towel.

"Well, that was awful." Ryuzaki says walking behind Light with a towel on his head as if he just placed it there to be funny.

"It's your fault. You were standing in the rain." Light replied.

"You're right. Sorry." Ryuzaki stood there for a moment watching Light dry off his hair. He then removed the towel from his head and sat in front of Light catching him off guard.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

"I thought I'd help you….Since you were vigorously wiping yourself off…"

"You don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone. I'm pretty good."

Light was unimpressed turning his head away, "Do as you please."

"All right."

Ryuzaki carefully started to rub Light's foot making him jump at the touch.

"Hey…"

"You'll get used to it." Ryuzaki responded.

Light then noticed water dripping from Ryuzaki's hair which landed on his leg. Light reached down and wiped it away from Ryuzaki's face with the towel.

"You're still wet." He said.

Ryuzaki looked up at Light for a moment and replied, "I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki continued to wipe off Light's feet with his towel. Light just watched him silently.

_Why is that while I was trying to find your weakness, in some way…you found mine?_

"How sad…"

"What?"

"We'll soon part." Ryuzaki said with a very devilish-yet-blank look on his face.

Light's eyes gleamed with an unbelievable glaze over them. Then to break the silence, Ryuzaki's phone rang.

"Yes. All right. I'll go immediately." Ryuzaki said responding to the person on the other end of the call. He hung up then turned to Light. "Let's go, Light. It seems it went well."

The two boys got up and headed to the control room.

"Oh, Ryuzaki! What is the meaning of this-?!" Matsuda called out as Light and Ryuzaki walked into the room.

The two boys acted like nothing happened and went their separate ways in the room while working on the Kira project together, glancing at one another once and a while. None of this was suspicious to anyone else considering Light and Ryuzaki were supposed to be acquaintances-become-friends and all.


End file.
